Five Nights at Freddy's: Hotline Miami
by NightFuryFilms
Summary: What if you took FNAF and combined it with a story like Hotline Miami? Find out staring Tyler Norwood (me), Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and two people well known by the FNAF community: Scott Cawthon and Markiplier! THIS STORY IS NOT A CROSSOVER! Rated M for blood and gore, violence, sexual themes, disturbing scenes, and language.
1. Opening

Five Nights at Freddy's: Hotline Miami by Tyler Norwood or NightFuryFilms

 **What's going on guys, Tyler Norwood or NightFuryFilms here! I bring you, Five Nights at Freddy's: Hotline Miami! This fanfiction is based off the Five Nights at Freddy's series by Scott Cawthon and inspired from the Hotline Miami saga by Dennaton Games. It's not a crossover, but it has some ideas from the Hotline Miami saga such as masked hitmen, the 50 Blessings symbol being used as another group's symbol, the coded phone messages, scenes like the Richard cut scenes from Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number and the personalities cut scenes from Hotline Miami. This fanfiction is rated M for blood, gore, intense violence, disturbing scenes, sexual themes, and language. I don't own the Five Nights at Freddy's series and ideas relating to the Hotline Miami saga. If this story offends you, click away! Hope you guys enjoy!**

(Your POV)

You're in an empty space, you keep walking forward and notice that you're now walking in a hallway, with a door at the end. You finally reach the end of the hallway and open the door. You enter the room and close the door, the room is very dim and seven lounge chairs are in the room with one in the middle. Someone wearing a white wolf rubber mask splattered in blood, a black sweater with the words "OLD NAVY" written on it, dark blue jeans, black tennis shoes, blue latex doctor gloves splattered with blood, and wielding a blood dripping baseball bat. On their right on the first two chairs are Bonnie and Foxy. On the left on the first two chairs near the wolf masked person was Freddy and Chica. The animatronics were stained with blood and their eyes blacked out with only a small white light glowing. Then on the very end on the left and right, were two men. The one on the left end was wearing a black t-shirt with the avatar from one of Scott Cawthon's games on it, _There is No Pause Button!_ He also wears a rubber tuxedo cat mask. Then, on the right end was wearing a white rubber Golden Retriever mask, a Markiplier shirt, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, also wearing blue latex doctor gloves.

"I see you want to know our story." The white wolf masked figure said.

"I don't trust the landlubber!" Foxy shouted.

"Foxy, do you haft to be like this?" Chica argued.

"I think it's fair to let this person to learn about our story." The blank faced masked figure said.

"I agree." The golden retriever masked figure agreed.

"Same as here." The white wolf masked figure agreed also.

The white wolf masked figure sit up a bit.

"You might as well take a seat." The white wolf masked figure said.

A chair is in front of you. You sit down on it, wait for the story to be told. Soon, the room went dark.

(My POV)

My name is Tyler Norwood, it all started on April 2th, 2015. I've been living in the Washington state, since my parents passed away. I've been a fan and member of the FNAF community, but one day I discovered that a Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria existed, and that the events actually happened. They were offering a job as night watch, I applied and got the job. This is when it all started.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: A New Friend**

 **Update: Hey anyone who read the opening, I didn't realize I copied the same file for the prologue; but here it is! Sorry! :(**

(3rd Person POV)

It was around 10 PM, all the kids left, along with the cleaning crews, the animatronics had the place to themselves.

"I heard we're getting a new night guard, tonight." Bonnie said.

"We all know they'll survive the week, and then quit. Like every past guard since '87." Freddy responded.

"Yeah, there's no point going after him anyway." Bonnie said.

The front doors of the pizzeria opened, walking in was Tyler, wearing the night guard uniform, and his white wolf rubber mask. He also had a duffle bag with him. The animatronics stayed in their original position, until the guard went to his office. Tyler then reached his office, set his bag down on the floor, and picked up the tablet. He sat down on the office chair, and waited for a message his boss said that will be sent to him at midnight. The office phone ringed, Tyler pressed the speaker button.

"Hello, hello? Hi, welcome to your first night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The manager has instructed me to give you instructions on your job. Just remember, Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for death/dismemberment or injury. Your job is simple, make sure no one breaks into the pizzeria and keep an eye on the animatronics. Oh yeah, about the animatronics. They have some kind of glitch that makes them see teenagers or adults after hours as endoskeletons instead of humans. They'll try to stuff you in a Freddy Fazbear suit, and basically you'll die from it. You also got limited power, so try to preserve it. Good night!" The phone message said.

"So what if these guys try to kill me; I'm not afraid of dying!" Tyler reacted.

In the west hallway, staying away from the office window was Bonnie, over hearing the phone message and Tyler's comment.

"Not afraid of dying? He's not like the past night guards, they were afraid of us and quit after a week." Bonnie reacted.

Tyler reached inside his pockets and pulled out a photo.

"I remember being here when I was little. I totally forgot about it and just remembered it as a horror game. I wonder if any of them remember me." Tyler said.

Bonnie got a little closer, still staying out of Tyler's sight. He then noticed that the photo in Tyler's hand was him with a five year old boy that he was familiar is with. Bonnie then thought about it, he remembered!

"His name is Tyler! I used to play with him and hug him a lot when he was five!" Bonnie remembered about Tyler.

Then, Tyler's phone started to ring. Tyler answered it.

"Hello?" Tyler said.

"Hi, this Jamie from the Tri-Cities Dating Service! The cities best dating service! We organized you a best interest for a date, it will be at a restaurant NW 37th Street! Better hurry up if you don't want to miss your date!" The caller explained.

"Hey look, I promise I get it done, but right now is not the best time. It's the first night of my first job, and I just got here!" Tyler replied.

The caller then hanged up.

"Dammit!" Tyler shouted.

Bonnie thought to himself, who was this caller that told Tyler to head to NW 37th Street for a date? And Tyler responded he would get it done. The purple bunny was wondering what was going on. He then headed back to the show stage, to tell Freddy what he had about Tyler.

"Bonnie, are you ok?" Freddy asked.

"A little bit, I found out the new guard is Tyler, the kid that I was mostly with back then." Bonnie explained.

"What's wrong with that?" Freddy wondered.

"Yeah, what's wrong with the lad?" Foxy asked, peeking out of Pirate Cove.

"He doesn't fear dying and someone called him about some kind of date. But Tyler responded that he would get something done." Bonnie explained.

"You think the call was some kind of message?" Freddy theorized.

"Maybe, have you guys been watching the news recently?" Bonnie responded.

"No." Freddy said.

"I haven't either, lad." Foxy said.

"There's been these murders across the U.S, masked assailants wiping out neighborhoods, houses, buildings full of criminals. In some of these cites that these murders happen have these strange marks painted in several parts in town." Bonnie explained.

"Strange marks?" Freddy questioned.

"Yeah, a red circle with three lines going through, horizontally." Bonnie replied.

"And you think the lad is involved with these murders?" Foxy asked.

"Maybe. I mean, why would he be wearing a white wolf mask?" Bonnie responded.

Freddy then thought about it.

"Let's bring him out here and ask him a few questions." Freddy said.

"Freddy, please let's not stuff him, ok?" Bonnie reacted.

"We're only going to ask a few questions, and maybe he's not a bad guy." Freddy explained.

"Ok." Bonnie said.

Bonnie left the dining area and headed to the office. He still remained in the shadows, away from Tyler's sight. When Bonnie moved a little, he accidentally knocked over a can nearby, catching Tyler's attention.

"What the hell?" Tyler reacted.

Tyler reached for the light, revealing Bonnie's position.

"Shit!" Tyler reacted.

He ran out of the office from the east hallway, but Tyler didn't notice Freddy coming out of the bathrooms. Right as Freddy turned, facing the end of the hallway to the office, Tyler was a foot close to him.

"Whoa! Stop!" Freddy reacted.

Tyler crashed into Freddy, collapsing both of them to the ground, knocking out Tyler. The others came to the hallway, wondering what the commotion was.

"Freddy, are you ok?" Chica asked.

"Yeah, Tyler didn't see me and ran into me." Freddy explained.

"Is the lad ok?" Foxy wondered.

"Yeah, he's knocked out from the fall." Freddy replied.

Bonnie carried Tyler to the dining area and placed him on a chair, on the show stage. Chica and Foxy were looking through Tyler's bag. Chica pulled out a folded up piece of paper, unfolding it, revealing a red circle with three lines going through, horizontally.

"Hey Bonnie, isn't this the symbol of that movement you were talking about earlier?" Chica questioned.

"Yeah, that's it!" Bonnie responded.

"The lad is heavily armed." Foxy said, pulling out a pistol and a shotgun, placing them on a table nearby.

"Ok, I think it's time to ask him about this." Freddy said.

He then pulled the white wolf rubber mask off of Tyler, which then Tyler started to awake.

"Uh, what the hell?" Tyler grunted.

Tyler's vision started to focus, realizing he was on the show stage instead of his office.

"Ah, God!" Tyler reacted.

"Calm down!" Bonnie said.

Bonnie started to rub Tyler's shoulder, comforting him.

"We're not going to kill you, we just want to ask some questions about this." Freddy asked, holding the symbol.

Tyler had a shocked face expression.

"You might as well kill me." Tyler replied.

"Wow, the lad does have no fear of death." Foxy reacted.

"Come on Tyler, we know you're involved in this movement. Just tell us." Freddy said.

"If I tell you, they'll kill me." Tyler responded.

"Tyler, what is this movement?" Freddy asked, in a serious tone.

Tyler then thought about it.

"Ok, I don't know who these guys are. They contacted me one day in February, they sent an unmarked package to me. Inside was that mask, that gun, and a letter. It said they would send me coded messages that appear like calls that got the wrong number." Tyler explained.

"Like that dating call you had earlier." Bonnie replied.

"Yeah, the messages gives the location of where I need to eliminate any criminals." Tyler explained.

"And if you don't do what they say, they'll threaten you." Freddy responded.

"Yes, a warning message, and then they threatened to kill someone." Tyler explained.

Freddy then started to think what this movement was.

"Is this some kind of vigilante movement?" Freddy questioned.

"No, these guys are way too organized than a vigilante movement. They know the exact locations the targets are." Tyler explained.

"What about the symbol?" Freddy asked.

"They adopt the symbol for their own. Originally, the symbol is used by 50 Blessings." Tyler replied.

"50 Blessings?" Freddy wondered.

"They're a fictional neo-nationalist terror cell from the Hotline Miami saga, a video game series. 50 Blessings was formed when in the story's timeline when the U.S was in war with the Soviet Union in Hawaii in 1985. America lost the war and they formed a collation with Russia. 50 Blessings started threating people to eliminate Russian Mafia members at several locations the mob runs. They think eliminating the Russian Mob would break the collation. After they destroyed most of them, they quickly disappeared." Tyler explained.

"And so these guys adopt some of the idea of this?" Freddy theorized.

"Yes, but they're no neo-nationalist terror cell or a vigilante movement. To me, I think it's some kind of opportunity for murder." Tyler responded.

"Opportunity for murder?" Freddy asked.

"It's only a theory why these guys are doing this." Tyler replied.

"So you think that this movement is threating people to commit murder?" Freddy wondered.

"Yeah, but a normal person to kill is too easy. They go after criminals because they want a difficult victim to kill." Tyler theorized.

Soon, Tyler's phone ringed. Freddy picked it up.

"It's unknown." Freddy said.

"It has to be them." Tyler responded.

Freddy answered the phone.

"Who is this?" Freddy answered.

"Hi, this is Jamie again! Your date couldn't wait, so it'll come to "meet" you at your work place. Freddy Fazbear's, right?" The caller said.

"Look, I don't know who this is, but you better stop!" Freddy threatened.

"Hope you enjoy your time!" The caller said, before hanging up.

Freddy was wondering what the message meant.

"Did the caller said something about a date "meeting" me?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." Freddy replied.

Tyler then had a shocked expression on his face.

"Shit!" Tyler reacted, getting off the chair.

He then reached into his bag, taking out two doctor latex gloves, carefully not to touch anywhere except the end of the gloves. He put them on carefully, grabbed his weapons, and put on his mask.

"What's going on?" Chica wondered.

"When they meant "meet", they mean their sending one of the criminal groups I attacked to kill me." Tyler explained.

"Wait, they be sending men to kill ye?" Foxy guessed.

"Yes, including you guys." Tyler responded.

Then, the sound of a car speeding up was heard.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked.

The sound got louder.

"Find cover!" Tyler shouted.

A car came crashing in, glass was everywhere, the tables and the chairs were pushed aside from the car. Tyler and the animatronics took cover behind on of the fallen tables. The car doors open.

"Find this fucking guy!" One of the thugs shouted, getting out.

Tyler loaded his shotgun and peeked out, firing at one of the thugs. One was killed, but revealed his location. The thugs went over to where he was taking cover, he threw the shotgun at them, knocking two of them to the ground. One wasn't hit. The thug swung his baseball bat at Tyler, he dodged and kicked the thug in the stomach. He then picked up the baseball bat, kneeled over the thug's stomach and started to repeatedly smash the thug's brains out. Blood was all over them, along with a few bits of the thug's brain. Tyler got up and squished one of the downed thug's heads with his foot, slamming it to the ground. The last thug got up and kicked Tyler in the stomach, getting him to the ground.

"You're dead!" The thug shouted.

Right as the thug was about to smash Tyler's skull, the thug was shot in the head and collapsed to the ground. Who pulled the trigger was Freddy, holding a M9 Beretta in his hands.

"You ok?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah." Tyler replied.

Freddy helped me up, the place was a mess.

"You did a real number on these guys." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I did." Tyler responded.

Tyler's phone ringed.

"Let me have a word with this guy!" Freddy shouted.

Tyler immediately grabbed his phone and answered.

"Hey, the "date" you sent me is finished. I just cleared my schedule, what do you need me to do?" Tyler answered.

"I'm glad you asked! We're offering you a job in Hotline Miami, Miami's best hotline dating service! Your friends will be helpful, bring them with! We have an apartment for you and your friends, we'll have its expenses covered! Best you get there, we'll have a car take you to a plane heading to Miami. The car will drop by your house in two hours, better start packing!" The caller said.

I then hanged up, the animatronics were looking at me.

"What did he say?" Freddy asked.

"Well, I haft to go to Miami. You guys need to come with to." Tyler responded.

"What?!" The animatronics reacted.

"They must have saw us when those thugs attacked us. Guys look, if we don't do what the messages say, we're going to get killed again. I understand you guys want to stay but, my boss said that in a short while, the health department is going to shut down this place." Tyler explained.

The animatronics had a sad expression on their faces.

"I see we have no choice." Chica said.

"Same as here." Bonnie agreeing.

"What time do we leave?" Freddy asked.

"A car will stop by my house in two hours, my house is only 10 minutes away. Any personnel stuff you guys have, I recommend you take it with." Tyler explained.

The animatronics nodded their heads, and walked away to get their stuff. Tyler walked back to the office to destroy the surveillance to avoid being identified as one of the hit men of the movement. He smashed the monitors and tapes, leaving nothing left for the police to use. He then headed back to the dining area. The animatronics packed everything they need, all of it was packed in a large suitcase.

"How the hell did you find a suitcase?" Tyler reacted.

"The manager kept a lot of junk in the storage." Freddy explained.

"Ok, I think that's everything." Tyler said.

"WHAT THE? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" A voice shouted.

Tyler turned around, realizing it's the manager.

"Sir?" Tyler reacted.

"Explain to me why are their four dead thugs, a crashed car, and some of this place destroyed?!" The manager shouted.

"Look, I quit. I haft to go to Miami. And these guys haft to come with, otherwise we're killed." Tyler explained.

"Oh no you're not! You're going to pay back everything that happened!" The manager shouted.

Soon, the manager's phone ringed.

"Hello?" The manager answered.

"You've been cheating on me, you bastard!" A female voice said.

"So what, the girl I've been with is a lot better than you bitch!" The manager shouted.

"What kind of a man are you?! A man who is horrible to his kids, his wife, almost everyone!" The female voice argued

"I don't need to talk to you now!" The manager argued, hanging up.

Tyler guess that was the manager's wife. He knew that the manager was having an affair, and was treating his kids not very good.

"Freddy, mind if you give me the pistol?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, why?" Freddy wondered.

"Just got to do one more thing." Tyler replied.

Freddy handed Tyler the M9 Beretta. Tyler walked to the manager and shot his right shoulder, collapsing him to the ground.

"What the hell?!" The manager reacted.

"No one should cheat on their wife and treat their kids horrible, especially you, you son of a bitch!" Tyler shouted.

Tyler then fired three rounds at the manager's chest, he then walked back to the animatronics. But then he stopped, turned around, and shot the manager's head.

"Why did you haft to kill him?" Chica reacted.

"The guy was cheating on his wife, and was treating his kids horrible. The guy deserved it." Tyler explained.

The animatronics agreed, the guy was horrible. Then, they heard a little girl laughter. Behind them, sitting against the wall was Golden Freddy or Goldie.

"You seem to have a taste of blood." Goldie said.

"Maybe a little." Tyler responded.

"Why is that?" Goldie questioned.

"Once you're behind this mask, you're not yourself anymore, you're a different person." Tyler explained.

"I see." Goldie replied.

"Why are you interested in this?" Tyler asked.

"Let's just say, I know things." Goldie responded.

"You're involved in the movement, aren't you?" Tyler questioned.

"Yes, I'm a member in Blood Blessings." Goldie revealed.

"Blood Blessings?" Chica reacted.

"Basically like the 50 Blessings Tyler was talking about, except we're not a neo-nationalist group or vigilante movement." Goldie responded.

"And why do you threatened people to commit murder?" Tyler asked.

"Deep inside the human mind, you have a disturbing secret that you enjoy." Goldie said.

"And what would that be?" Tyler wondered.

"Violence and destruction, part of the human nature." Goldie explained.

"What does this haft to do with the group's motive?" Tyler asked.

"We unlock the secret, deep in their minds. Give them the opportunity." Goldie replied.

"What about the symbol? 50 Blessings may represent it as a circle of the American flag with three red lines going through, as the red stripes." Tyler said.

"We adopt it not because of that, we adopt it because the circle represents the world, and the three lines represent three things that causes the world to split." Goldie responded.

"And they are?" Tyler questioned.

"Violence, Anarchy, and Destruction." Goldie revealed.

"That's what the lines represent." Tyler asked.

"Yes, and it is our motto." Goldie replied.

Tyler then looked at phone, checking the time.

"We better get going, only got an hour and forty minutes left." Tyler said.

"Best if you hurry." Goldie responded, disappearing.

The night guard and the animatronics left the pizzeria, preparing for the forthcoming future.


End file.
